When everything is left to you just trust tyour enemy
by Kortne
Summary: Naruto is a simple friendly guy, alpha, who wants to discover love in his life, but all governments legislation says that love does not exist just match. Sasuke young antisocial omega who wants his freedom and live without pain. But what they do when two completely different people must be pair? A/B/O Alfa!Naruto Omega!Sasuke [NaruSasu]


A/N Hello! It's my first time posting a fanfiction ever. From the start i'm very sorry for my grama, english is not my native language and I don't have beta reader. This fanfiction be in my head for good four months and I decided just write it because it's very litle Naruto and Sasuke Omegaverse. So have fun :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Nruto

Naruto hated this feeling. A feeling of hopelessness. When you can't do anything. When all your future is decided for you and anyone don't ask your opinion. Of course, after 10 years he will be one of council members which make all important decisions. But that doesn't mean he could do anything he wants. It will be too late.

Currently he just simple watched all his friends talking together and don't heard what they said. They seemed so happy, relaxed, as if all this test would be a regular check with the doctor.

"Naruto"

" _What if something goes wrong? What if there isn't anyone who will be compatibility whit me? What if I be alone my all remaining life?"_ These thoughts didn't leave his minds for that moment when he come to waiting room.

"Naruto!"

" _What if someone swap blood samples and me sample don't reach capital central lab?!"_ He was freaking out inside his head but at the same moment his face stays calm, only his sky-blue eyes were looking in to the same place for 10 min.

"NARUTO! Do you ever listen what I am saying?" In his eyes was staring short pink head omega whit very angry expression. Sakura Haruno one of his closest friend. She was like sister to him, sometimes like mother. At first, he was deeply in love her, but over the years he understands that love he was feeling was not romantic type but more like family love.

"Hmmm I'm sorry Sakura. What did you say?"

"Ahh you impossible" She sighed and start rolling her eyes obviously worried about him. "And what the hell is happening in your little blonde head?"

"Oh, come on dude! Just don't say that you are thinking about that stupid test again!" Kiba started shouting to him from the right. Them been best friends from 6 grade and not because they both was Alphas. Until then Naruto go to different elementary school and didn't have friends. All kids hated him and called him "monster" or "beast". But all changed when he came live whit his godfather Jiraiya and started Konoha middle school. Then Naruto meet all his friends and have created very long-lasting relationships. Kiba understand his wild animalistic side like nothing else.

"You know that is unhealthy. If you are thinking about the same again and again, it will become a paranoia." Said long-haired blonde omega who stood before him.

"Ino please not again. You already say that hmmm maybe a million couple times" Naruto irritated and tried not to think about that. Instead he started walking in one of circle ornament on the floor. All his friends' eyes were looking at him.

"You know is not so bad. It's the same as 3 yes ago when they tried identifying our second sex, they just insert you with a needle and take your blood. Look mine mark is already despaired." Choji, big and clam beta attempted to calm down buddy, and showed his hand where it had to be a needle mark "Hei you want to brew these biscuits, you know I've baked them myself." He says and send a basket with snacks to him.

"Hey guys I'm really fine don't worry. And thanks, Choji I know your snacks is the best in all Kohona district" Naruto leaned against the wall and close his eyes.

"Then stop thinking, is troublesome." Said Shikamaru the laziest Alpha in all world. Also, he was how other called"genius" or something like that. But when he can choose he just do nothing or lay in the grass and look at the sky.

"But you know what! I just can't! How they can decide our future? How they can decide what our jobs be and even ours mates? They don't know us! This isn't fair. What if I not going to fall in love whit my chosen omega?" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto take it down, you don't want that rangers from the capital hear you." Sakura gave a calm tone.

Everyone know that these thoughts are very dangerous. If someone from capital would hear people talking like that, at that moment they would be named the traitors and expelled to the territory with a transmitted radiation. After the most terrible the Fourth World War almost eighty percent of all humanity died from the atomic bomb caused radiation. People who survived mutated and that's how second sex has appeared. It's Alpha people who has power, they strong beautiful and smart only twenty percent of society was one of them. Beta ordinary people completely indistinguishable from other people, the most part of society. And the last at the bottom of society pyramid. They were the in the lowest position. Some Alphas not even see them as human beings. They were property. Alphas could do anything to them mate Omega and omega must obey his assigned Alpha.

In the end, almost all of the Earth was infected with radiation and was not allowed to grow anything in it. Just small space left where people can live and grow food. Then was created one last country named Spero, last chance for humanity. In the centre of country was capital. Alphas who was born in capital ruled all peoples and created new laws. Other Spero territories was divided into district and peoples who was born in district was lower than capital. If someone from district disobey law or tradition, they were expelled to dead land and die from radiation.

When teens, or how to say young adults, be on they last year of school one month before graduation arrives experts and takes each graduate student blood samples and sets his pair, his mate. And that human can mate just whit capital scientist decide human. If he doesn't do that, he will be exhausted.

And now Naruto was in that moment when all his life will be decided.

"You know that capital snob doesn't care love and other sweet tricks. They just want that human population would grow and they would have more hand power." Kiba sad whit very seriously face.

"You know, you just sad a very smart thing. So unusual you." Picked it up Ino.

"Thanks, it's my pleasure." Kiba simile and then understand all fraise" Hey do you think that I'm stupid?!" he started shouting.

"Kiba come on. We here just because if we left Naruto would ran away from mate test, so be good ok? And you Ino-pig don't start a drama from nothing its immature!" Sakura tried to say in clam tone but inside she was on fire.

"And here all fun was destroyed by "mama" Sakura" whit childish tone Ino say and started laughing.

Suddenly infirmary doors were opened and a nurse Shizune looked at half empty waiting room. "Ok now the last one hmmmm lets look. Sasuke Uchiha you can come in" she smiled at young raven head boy and let him pas to the infirmary. All girls began to go out of mind, as the nurse call his name.

"O my god its Sasuke god Uchiha I would kill anyone for the chance becoming his mate" screamed Sakura.

"Oh no no no I will be his mate not you wide forehead" Ino say back.

"OMG! will you ever stop fighting because of that selfishness lubber? And what so good about him?" Naruto snapped don't cared about girls' angry faces. He hated Sasuke Uchiha. He hated all his character. Like he allays is first at test, at popularity, at girl love. Of Corse, hi is super-duper perfect Alpha and allays be the number one. Even in alphabet he was higher than Naruto and that made him crazy. But that's not all. Every time Naruto invited Sasuke to city spend time or have fun. He just apologized and argued that he must study for class or do another boring thing. Then run away from Naruto like he would be demon. That is very very rude.

"Hmmm maybe because he is polite, intelligent, from strong clan and very, very, very beautiful."

"Also, he does everything in time and will get a good job. Safe and secure future"

"Hm I still don't get it, he is not friendly and looks like he doesn't want be social whit other people. Do you ever see him speak, really speak whit some one?"

"No"

"Nop"

"I haven't"

"Ammm yes I sav maybe six or ten times"

"WHEN?!"

"When you tried invite him spend time whit us. Also, I heard about thousand " _No"_ from him when I asked him for date. So, such amount words whom one person to other can be acknowledged as conversation. Don't you think?"

"OMG Sakura you really need to meet a therapist your Sasuke obsession must have limits"

"I'm not obsession whit him, it's just simple faith that we are a perfect match for each other and I believe that after month we will be mates."

"And what if not? What if you be assigned to someone else?" Sniped Ino

"Oh no don't dare to talk like that you just want him for herself that's all."

"But Sakura you should have plan B"

"Naruto I'm not you. I'm not Alfa who will have support all family. That is not my problem."

"Yes, I know but that's not problem for me"

Everyone already knew that Naruto father was Minato Namikaze very rich politics from capital who fell in love whit his mate craze redheaded omega from district. That was unusual match. Mostly, researchers chose piars from the same environment as alfa and omega be from the same city. So, when noble alfa decided move to district there was a big scandal, because of that Naruto parents decided to give their son a mother surnames instead of father. After their dead in car accident Naruto inherited all his father wealth and property. So, he was one of the most riches people in Konoha.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Shizune call _a bit louder_.

"What?!"

"You can come in"

"Ah yes okay" And Naruto walked in infirmary. There was old chair and big cold metal examination table. On the secretary table were a lot of different blood tubes whit names and surnames. That view was not a pleasant one. Two black suits rangers stood beside the table and checked Naruto documents to make sure everything is true, and the right person is here.

"Okay please relax we will take a little blood from your veins and its will be done."

"When I get the answer?" asked Naruto.

"After three days it will be clear who your mate supposes to be. And then after more four days we will tell alfa they omega and give all them documents except birth certificate and passport."

"In other words, I will know who my omega is, but my omega doesn't know that I'm her alfa?"

"Yes, just like that so today is Friday and after a week next Friday you will know who your mate is, and your will to say her now or after a month. You understand that after graduation your mate must be living whit you and be in your family register?"

"So, you want to say after graduation I must be claimed and bounded to my mate?"

"Yes, exactly"

"But that means I'll be obliged to?"

"Hmm not exactly but what if we don't like each other?"

"For that you have all month, a lot of time, we hope you'll come up with something"

"Okay" Naruto singed defied and get out of infirmary.

Sasuke watched himself in a mirror, his tired eyes looked in bruising on his pale skin. Again, he got ninety-nine from his last math test and not a hundred. Like allays his father got angry because of that and decided to teach Sasuke a lesson that if he wants to be recognised as his son or Uchiha, he must be perfect, no exceptions. That was always be like that. Everyone at home hated him, always told him that he should be not born. His father thought that his wife was unfaithful and Sasuke is not his son, his son can't be omega, but because of pride don't do a DNR test. For this reason, he has to do everything like he would be Alfa. Outside of home his image was a perfect Alfa like his brother Itachi. His mother hates him because after Sasuke born her husband lost love and interest in her, they started fighting. It lasted until his seven birthdays, his mother can't endure her husband torture and decided to end everything whit drinking poison. From that day poor boy life has become living hell. Sudden blow to the bathroom door distracts his attention from mirror.

"Sasuke I know you are in there! You beater hurry up and make our diner! You don't want be late, we all know what is waiting for you if you be"

"I understood, Itachi. I will come out in a minute."

Sasuke get his shirt back and one more time looked himself in the eyes. " _You can do this, I can do this, all these years I survived. It's just one week and I will run away from father fist and brother insults. But no, I will not be free just in differed prison. Stop everything will be fine your alfa will be good one. Ohh no you know all alfa is the same all they know just how to hurt and hate. We just they salve, toys, not human to them. All alfas is my enemy. Calm down don't think about that, just breathe and go make diner._


End file.
